


Claw at My Heart

by Marie_B_Ripper (Startlingthefools)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Forests, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startlingthefools/pseuds/Marie_B_Ripper
Summary: A good boy, the son of the alpha who was trained to rule since he was born. He's kind, polite, and always follows the rules. A bad girl, ran away from the military that kept her in captivity for all 19 years of her life. She's smart, rude, and doesn't take orders from anybody. How could these two possibly get along?





	1. Chapter 1

She ran.  
She ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest as she dashed through the forest on all fours. August, also known as experiment 666, was currently in her wolf form. She was all black, and eyes as blue as the sky. At least when it wasn't raining, like it is now. August would have preferred to leave during the day, when the sun was there to keep her warm, but that wasn't an option. The rain masked her scent from the guard dogs that were chasing her. She could hear them barking in the distance, but they were growing fainter. She slowly came to a stop, looking back, she saw that all of her tracks were washed away in the rain. Looking at herself, she gave a quiet giggle, she was a wreck. Her black fur was brown with mud, and was soaking wet.  
"I gotta find a place to stay." She murmured to herself. Feeling safe for once, she walked through the forest, looking under every rock and tree for a place to stay. After plenty of searching, she found a small cave. 'I don't know if I should trust it, someone could be in there and I-' August thought, but it was cut short when she heard voices in the distance. 'No time to think now.' with that, she dashed into the cave and ducked behind a stray rock. She heard footsteps and more yelling, then they faded again. She reluctantly came out, then smirked in satisfaction as she saw she was completely, utterly, alone. She turned into her human form, or at least as much as she could. She had on ripped jeans, a black T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves and boots. To top it all off, her two black fluffy ears and a black tail were still present. She always felt more comfortable in this form, and was even more happy that she didn't have to wear those stupid dresses the humans always made her wear. She sighed, and curled up, still sopping wet, in a ball in the corner, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Eric walked through the woods. The reason today being the torture his father was currently putting him through. Eric had to find a princess, but all of the wolves in his pack were either sluts or gold-diggers. It was exhausting. He walked in a white T-shirt, black jeans, brown boots, and his father’s sword at his side. His white ears and tail straight and it attention, like always. Everything was calm and serene until-

“Your Highness, your Highness!” A guard called. Eric sighed and turned to face him. Realizing it was Aaron, the dumbest but strongest of the guards. Eric cocked a brow.  
“An omega was found it the forest, sir. She’s not being nice, and she has some……..colorful language.” Aaron reported, getting down on a knee.  
“No need to be formal, just take her to the kennels and I’ll deal with her later.” Eric said breathlessly, he couldn’t get any time to himself, and now he’s got another crazy girl to deal with.  
“Yes sir!” Aaron shouted, before turning into a huge, tan wolf and sprinting away. Eric turned and continued his walk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip because I’m lazy~~~~~~~~~

August woke to a pounding headache, she groaned and lifted her paw to her head. She looked around, she was taken to a dark room with a lot of cages lining the wall, nobody in them of course. The only one here was her, in the center of the room with a blinding light shining on her like she was on display. Sometime in the fight she must have turned into her wolf form, but where did all those guys come from? In the beginning it was just two, then some big meat-head ran off and came back with at least 20! Talk about unfair advantage, how was she supposed to know it was someone’s territory? She couldn’t smell a thing! Although she would have won, if one of them didn’t sneak behind her at hit her in the head. She groaned and stood up, the kennel she was in was barely big enough for her wolf form, she could touch one end of it with her snout and the other with her hind legs. Then, a scent came, an unfamiliar one. ‘This is how I die, not even a day of freedom.’ she thought.  
“Finally awake, I see.” A male’s voice groaned, she looked up and saw a boy about her age, maybe 20, in his human form. She growled at him.  
“Who the fuck are you!?” August demanded. Although she had a pretty good idea who he was, the guy’s scent and demeanor was practically screaming alpha.  
“Prince Eric Davidson, son of Alpha Alois Davidson,” she was right “And who might you be, little omega?” He drawled the word ‘omega’ like it was an insult, but August knew how to handle people like him. She transformed into her human form, but had to sit in the small cage.  
“August.” She said flatly. Eric had to admit her human form wasn’t all that bad… for an omega. What really made him falter was her name  
“That’s it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy.  
“Well, I also go by experiment 666, but who are you to ask, your Highness.” she joked. At this he was really taken back.  
“W-What?” he stammered, his confidence completely gone.  
“I was bred in captivity, trained to fight and kill.” She threatened, now she could tell she was really scaring him, she smirked at the small leverage she had on him. That was until he put his guard up again and moved closer.  
“That makes no difference, you were still in my father’s territory, how did you not realize.” He questioned with a scowl.  
“You try smelling in that goddamn rain!” August yelled. Going to stand up and face him but was abruptly stopped by the roof of the cage. She growled and rubbed her head. Eric chuckled at the sight and brought up a chair, sitting in front of her and propping his feet up above her head. Where did he get a chair from, though?  
“I will admit it is hard, but maybe if you payed attention to the markings?” Eric asked with a smirk. August mumbled under her breath. “Hmmm?” he questioned.  
“I was being chased you asshole, but I guess I can see why those humans gave up. I had run into your Father’s territory, and they must have saw the markings.” She mumbled louder. Eric’s smirk faltered, and he looked at her.  
“You were running from humans?” he asked, eyes gleaming with a childlike curiosity. August nodded.  
“Why not fight them?” He thought aloud, brow furrowing in confusion.  
“Dogs and guns.” was her only response. He nodded, relaxing in his chair and closing his eyes.  
“Well I guess I could let you go but we need to establish some rules-” He started, but she slowly zoned out. August was a bit confused with his actions, but smirked when an idea came to her head. While Eric kept blabbing, she slowly reached her arm between the bar. The front two legs of his chair were off the ground, while he leaned back on the other two. Slowly, she grabbed one of the chair’s legs. Then, in one quick movement, she flipped the chair up, and sent Eric falling flat on his back. He sat there for a moment, shocked, then scrambled to his feet. He growled at her, the transformed into a sleek, white wolf and dashed off, growling all the way and his cheeks flushed red underneath his fur in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just introducing our characters, our badass and our innocent characters ;) Let me know what you think!


	2. Tough Love?

Eric growled as he paced in his room, what was wrong with that girl?! She was rude, inconsiderate, and had no respect whatsoever! He was, however, curious, as to why she was raised by humans. It was no secret that she was untrusting, but she had to have trusted SOMEONE at some point, or else she would have died!

“Who are you, August?” he murmured to himself. He needed answers, and he briskly walked down to the basement, were the kennels were.

~At the Kennels~

This was so boring! Ever since that priss got mad and stormed away, August has been sitting in the kennel doing absolutely nothing! The only time she’s had social interaction was with some big, tan wolf who came in and gave her lunch, if you could call a slice of bread and a raw bacon strip lunch. Apparently it was around noon, and she had nothing to do. She ate and sat the plate on the ground outside the bars. August relaxed and closed her eyes, ready for a nap. She didn’t get far before she heard fast, light footsteps outside. Her left ear turned to the door in behind her and she huffed at the familiar scent, only now she realized just what it was. I smelt of lilac, roses, and what she thought was vanilla. What else would she expect from the Alpha’s son? Certainly not the smell of pine and cinnamon she had. How she got this scent? Let's skip the details and say one of the scientists LOVES the idea of having a wolf that smells like the forest. One time they almost drowned her in that fake shit!

“Hello, August.” Eric said, sitting in the same chair as before, but making sure to keep a safe distance this time. “Hey.” she responded, secretly getting a stronger sniff of his scent, it was like a drug.

“Comfortable?” he asked, but August wasn’t in the mood for people acting like they care. “About as comfortable as the ground you landed on.” she replied with a smirk. Eric glared at the floor, at least he was trying to be nice, unlike her. He shouldn’t have done what he did, but he walked over to one of the shelves, took a thin blanket, and threw it on top of the cage. August couldn’t see, but the kennel actually doubled as a storage room. Eric was still wondering why the guards refused to let her see, but it’s not like he cared, right? August stared at him quizzically, why was he being nice, and where the hell did he get the blanket from? He must have these things in the room… somewhere. She slowly reached through the bars and grabbed the blanket, never taking her eyes off of the spot where Eric disappeared into the darkness. August’s ears twitched in all directions, trying to pick up any sound. Once she got the blanket in, she looked around for him. Eric shifted and her eyes instantly darted to him, their eyes locked. He knew he wasn’t scared, but he swore his heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he took in her beautiful features. Her raven black hair that fell a little past her shoulders matched her fur perfectly, just like his white hair. He felt like he could get lost in those blue eyes, and he did. They stared for what felt like hours before August snapped out of her trance.

“What is this for?” she gestured to the blanket.

“You said you were uncomfortable. I can take it back just as quickly.” he responded nonchalantly, she huffed and turned into a wolf. She arranged the blanket on the floor, walked in a few circles, and laid down. For the first time in her life, she felt relaxed, even despite the fact her captor was in the room. Even though August couldn’t see him, and Eric didn’t want to admit it, they both knew he was smiling. He walked back in and sat down, this time on the floor. Dad would be mad he got his clothes dirty, but he didn’t care. He looked at her relaxed face. The only problem was she wasn’t asleep. She opened her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

“What?”

“I want to know what happened.” Eric responded with a comforting smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she denied. “Yes you do.” he pushed. August sighed, “You’re persistent, aren’t you?” he nodded.

“Well, I never knew my mom, all females were killed after having a litter. My dad was sold a little later, as well as my siblings. The rule was only keep the strongest of the litter, but the problem was we were all weak, so they just kept me so they could try again. I was about 10 when they decided to train me, and to this day I don’t know why. The next 9 years went by in a strict and rigorous routine. I would wake up, eat, and warm up brawling with the others in the yard or running some of the courses they had. Then I’d eat, and do archery, hunt small game, and some running, whatever we caught then would be our dinner. When we all gathered inside to the mess hall, I often saw a lot of the older males giving some of their food to the younger ones-”

“Why not just feed the younger ones?” Eric interrupted. August sat up and looked at the ground.

“There was a few reasons. It could be so they could get rid of the weak ones, the ones who couldn’t kill, or maybe because the older assholes stole all the game in that area. I didn’t give to the little ones, instead I only hunted what I knew I would eat, and leave some animals wounded or immobile so the younger ones could catch it themselves. Tough love, ya know?” she asked. Eric nodded solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! It might be a little shorter then the last one, but I'll make the other ones longer. Oh, but what is this, a plot? August actually not being a little bitch? It's a miracle everyone!


	3. Birthday?

“Changing topic, I’ll tell ya what they did for our birthdays. After dinner, when we would normally study and get an education, the head scientists would come to the classroom that specific wolf was in, and give them the biggest piece of meat they could find. One time I got a bacon strip about a foot long, but I didn’t eat it. They would put this drug in it that would make you forget everything in the past day. So that night, they would perform rigorous tests that would kill some of the others, and then put you in your room. The next morning people would wake up and just assume they got their injuries were from yesterday. The only problem was that the drug wouldn’t work on me. The first few years I was terrified, but I’ve learned that they wouldn’t test you if you didn’t eat it. I still wonder to this day how they didn’t catch on, man they are idiots.” August laughed. Eric thought that it was actually really nice, it suits her. He chuckled a little with her.

“One night I decided I had enough, I used the skills they taught me to sneak out of the building. They found out and chased me into the woods. I found a cave and went to sleep and well, you probably know the rest.” August finished. Eric stared at her, he never expected something so CRUEL. The fact that the others had no idea, even pups were being put through that. 

“So, did you ever have a sense of time, like what day it was and everything?” he asked. August nodded. “It was one of the few comforts we had.”

“When was yours?” she averted her eyes.

“Well, I’ve been here for about two days now, right?” he nodded. “Then in three days.” his jaw dropped. “What?”

“I just found it ironic you were born in August and your name is August.” Eric grinned. August was used to being made fun for this, but Eric seemed surprisingly cool about it. He was weird, but she thought this was probably how normal people would react.

“I guess you… uh.. shouldn’t spend your birthday in a cage, then.” he stuttered, August looked at him with wide eyes. “Y-You’re serious!?” she exclaimed. “I’ll ask my dad.” Eric smiled, then got off the floor and walked out. August sat, she could of handled that better. It’s not like he cared if she rotted away in here anyway. She trespassed on their territory, she should be dead by now for fuck’s sake!

~In the Alpha’s office~

“No.”

“Come on dad, please?”

“I’m not letting a lone wolf wonder around our territory, and she came from humans!” Alpha Alois growled. “She doesn’t have to roam free, I just don’t want her in a cage.” Eric had no idea what came over him, he never argued with his father, but seeing her face light up, the one time August fully showed her emotions to him, he couldn’t let her down. Alois sighed. “She will remain confined to your room, on a leash and collar.” the Alpha finally caved, but it still wasn’t enough. “No leash, I’ll be satisfied if it’s just a shock collar.” Eric replied remorsefully. Collars were for criminals, and August was no criminal. The image of seeing August on a leash, chained in the corner like a beast, he couldn’t allow that. After some thought, Alois nodded. “Get out of my sight, he waved his son out of the room. Eric beamed and rushed back down to the storage room. His smile faded, how was he supposed to tell August this? She would probably try to kill him. He was about to open the door when a maid stopped him “Sir, it’s time for bed.” Eric was surprised, he didn’t expect to spend the entire day talking with August and arguing with his dad. He sighed, he would have to tell her tomorrow. Eric walked to his room and changed into a white T-shirt and pants. For a while he laid in bed, but eventually fell into a deep sleep.

~Time skip through the night~

August woke in her human form, and a scowl on her face. She shouldn’t have told Eric all that, now he probably thinks she’s weak. He might even use it against her. Why did she think he would let her out? She’s an omega, a lone wolf. No, she was lower than that, she was a pet. The alpha might just kill her today for all she knew. During her silent time of self loathing, she saw the door open, light flooding in from outside, before becoming dark again. Eric came up to her, and gave her some buttered toast and water for her breakfast. He sat down beside her, a black bag next to him. August didn’t ask what was in it, she simply reached through the bars, took a piece of toast and the glass, sniffed it to make sure it wasn’t drugged, and began to eat.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come back after……….. negotiating with my father yesterday.” August didn’t say anything, but nodded in acknowledgement. She picked up a second piece of toast. After a while she finished, she turned back into her wolf form and discreetly snuggled into the blanket.

“I-I came to an agreement with him. I kept my promise.” he stuttered. “You didn’t promise anything.” she responded nonchalantly. “N-No, I guess I d-didn’t, but I guess you could say I got you an early birthday present.” August ears perked up, she looked up at him, and cocked her head. Eric reached into the bag, what he pulled out next made August jump up and shrink back into the opposite side of the cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! We all love those, right? (totally not sarcasm) Can anybody guess what the "present" is?


	4. trust me

“A-Are you insane!?” she exclaimed. There was no way she would wear a collar! A shock collar at that!

“It was the only way my dad would let you out of here, it was either this or be chained into a corner in m- my room.” Eric explained. August glared, “There is no way, i’m not letting you shock me.” she pressed as far as she could, and barely flinched when Eric stood up. He went to a hook on the wall and got a key, and slowly walked up to her. When he opened the cage door, August shifted to the back. Eric got an idea and turned into his snow white wolf form, his green eyes met her blue ones.

“I don’t wanna do this anymore than you do.” he coaxed. August didn’t trust him, if she put on that collar then he would have control over her, more so than he already did. She swore he looked and acted just like the scientists, giving her false hope only to have reality crashing down on her, but when he turned into his wolf form, something clicked. “W-Why should I trust you?” she spat. Eric’s eyes flashed with sadness, how could she trust him? He had no reason to be nice to her, he could use her all he wanted, but he wouldn’t. How could he tell her that?

“You just have too, I’m not like them.” he said softly. “That’s a dumb reason.” she growled, Eric rolled his eyes and picked up the collar in his mouth, setting it in between them. “I won’t make you, August, but this is as much freedom as you’re gonna get, for now.” he responded. August’s eyes went wide, they both knew the unspoken bond they had just made, and August loved the idea of being free. It’s all she ever wanted, to have a choice, to have freedom, and just a little hope. She never even know what this felt like, to not have the chance of dying tomorrow. Why was she even thinking about this? She should be clawing at his face right now, trying to get away, but where would she go? The alpha would’ve killed her when she first got here, and he certainly wouldn’t have a problem if she tried to escape. She sighed, and stepped forward. Eric became human, to put it on easier. The faint ‘click’ of the collar snapping on her neck echoed around the room. The black collar, with a small box on the back to…. Shock her, was now fastened securely to her. Then when she saw Eric only had the remote, not the small key they usually had to take it off.

“My father has the key…” Eric trailed off, as if he was reading her mind. August nodded. That was kind of expected. “Well, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” he stood. She reluctantly followed. As they walked down their halls, August didn’t have her tail between her legs, she held her head high. Even as the various dogs and people gave her weird looks. All it took was a glance from her or Eric to get them to turn away. The halls were gold, red, and white, but what did she expect from the Alpha’s house? They came to white double-doors with gold spirals and fancy designs.  
He opened the doors, there was white walls and a light brown wood floor that matched the wood dresser on the left side. The four-poster bed on the right had red sheets that matched the red rug in the center. The window on the opposite side almost covered the entire wall. There was a balcony on the outside, with glass doors leading to it. She noted the two doors on the right, with the dresser in between. August walked to the one closer to the entrance and noted it was a walk in closet, there were various suits, and other white clothing. She instantly walked out of there, she could see herself getting everything dirty in there. Going into the other room, August saw a toilet in the right corner, and a sink on the wall beside it. She noted the big tub that took up the entire left side, the bathroom itself was the size of her old room!

“I’ll be back in a little bit, feel free to have a bath and pick something out of the closet. I’ll get some more.. Uh.. fitting clothes made for you.” August watched him leave, and didn’t fail to hear the lock of a door. It seems he still didn’t trust her, and she didn’t blame him. She was branded a criminal.  
Eric didn’t want to lock the door, but when a butler walked by and gave him a questioning glance, Eric knew he had too. Now all he had to worry about was getting permission from his dad to get clothes for her. Man was he testing his luck.  
August rested her head on the edge of the bath, how long had it been since she had one? The water was becoming cold now, she ducked under the water, shook her head, and stepped out of the tub. As the water drained, she wrapped a towel around her torso and put her shoulder-length hair in another towel. August walked into the closet, EVERYTHING was white. An annoyed grunt escaped her lips, and she continued to rummage through the closet. After a while, she pulled out a white blouse with the shoulders cut out, and some whitewashed jeans. She decided to keep her black combat boots though, but washed the mud off them and made them look brand new. She brushed her black hair, careful to avoid her ears. Now she had nothing to do. She sat in one of the window seats, as the door to the balcony was also locked, and toyed with the new addition to her neck. It felt like solid lead, and made it kind of hard to look down. After a while, she heard yelling below her, and then a door slamming. Eric had to be doing something stupid, again. Few seconds later, Eric stormed in and slammed the door, Agust didn’t even move, she kept looking out the window and playing with the collar. Her ears shifted to Eric when his breath hitched, signaling she heard him. Only then did August turned to him, she tilted her head to the side, confused. “What?”  
Eric was frozen in place, he never expected August to look so… so… amazing. Why did he like it? It was just a simple outfit, nothing special, just one of the outfits his father had put in his closet for her, but they fit perfectly. Eric couldn’t even move his mouth to speak when she asked him something. He just shook his head. “Nevermind.” god he sounded like an idiot.  
August was confused, was there something on her face? She could’ve sworn she cleaned up as best she could. Still, there was something about that reaction that made her feel,,, good, in a way. She never felt it in her life, it was probably nothing. 

“I-I’ll go get your dinner.” Eric rushed out of the room, locking the door again. August was never more confused then she was now. What the hell was wrong with that guy!? He went from egotistical to shy in only 24 hours.  
Eric knew exactly how what he was feeling, and he knew it could get him killed. He shouldn’t have gotten attached, should’ve just dealt with her like all the other trespassers, but August wasn’t like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, ain't this sweet? Eric's gonna have some "small" problems if he wants to get his puppy love ;)


	5. Balcony

Eric brought a tray of steak and potatoes back to his room. His hands were visibly shaking, he didn’t want to go back in there, but he did. He wanted to see her again, but he was scared too. Why did she have to be hot? His dad wasn’t helping by giving her such…. uh……. fitting clothing. Slowly, he opened the door. He closed it behind him, August hadn’t moved from her spot. She was staring out the window, rubbing the new addition to her neck. Eric looked over her shoulder. The landscape of his father’s territory stretched out as far as the eye could see. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it…” she murmured. August looked out on the mountains, their peaks rising above the clouds. She saw the training grounds for the guards, some of them on at the shooting range. The forest seemed to be endless, the trees blowing in the summer breeze. The green leaves hiding the ground underneath. It was breathtaking. August sighed, she knew she would never get to see it outside this window.

“Do you want to eat?” Eric questioned. August nodded, got off from her seat, and took the plate from Eric. She sat down on the floor at the foot of the bed, and started to eat in silence. The tension was so thick in the air you couldn’t even cut it with a knife.

“So…. how was your day?” August mumbled. Eric jumped at the sound of her voice. In the week she has been here, she’s never been so……… quiet. He shrugged, “It was alright, I got to convince my dad to get you in a real room, but I couldn’t get you some clothes that are more…. You.” August looked up from her tray at that, a skeptic look in her eye. 

“Why would you care how I look?” she questioned. Eric smiled at her, 

“I want you to be happy, and from our conversations, and your reaction to the closet, I assume that you are not a fan of the color white.” August blushed and looked away. Damn, he could read her like a book, and she thought she was trained better. 

“It’s not that I don’t like it, I’m just not used to seeing it, that’s all.” she grimaced, and her ears pinned down to her head in embarrassment. Eric smiled even more, “You’re cute when you blush.” he added.  
August looked up at him in shock, then turned an even darker shade, bringing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face. Her black tail curled around her. “Shut up, idiot.” was her muffled reply. Eric chuckled that sweet, melodic way that made August’s heart leap. What the hell was wrong with her?! She shouldn’t be showing weakness now! Eric had her as a prisoner, and the collar proved that. If anything she was losing her sanity, yeah. She was just getting stockholm syndrome, nothing else! Eric frowned, why did August hide her blush? He was just complimenting her. Maybe she wasn’t used to those, either. After her face cooled down, August finished up the rest of the food, and pushed the tray back to him. “I’m done.” Eric nodded, he picked up the tray and put it on the dresser, after he finished his food, he put his plate on top of hers. The two sat just like that, both trying to avoid eye contact.

“So, did you… um… like the view?” Eric asked, looking at the window. August’s ears perked up at the sound cutting through the silence, if she was a normal wolf, she would have jumped out of her skin. 

“Uh, I guess, what is it to you?” was her response

“I could o-open the balcony, i-if you want…” August shrugged back, then stood. “Alright, guess it gives us something to do.” With that Eric stood, and took a key out of his pocket. ‘What is it with these Alphas and their keys?’ she thought. Eric opened the glass door, the cool night air blowing in. August stepped out, it was small, so the two wolves shoulders touched, their hands barely brushing together. August gasped, stars reflecting in her blue eyes. The wind picked up, and she shuddered at the cold. August didn’t mind, she’s never felt more free. 

Eric looked over at August’s smiling face, damn. He’s ever felt like this for anyone, let alone an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me forever to post this. I lost my computer over the summer and have been DYING to update! >.<


End file.
